Haru (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Haru was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire and later the Turaga of the Tren Krom Peninsula. Following the declaration of the Destiny War, he became a village leader in the settlement of Marlott, an Order of Mata Nui stronghold which held the Kanohi Avohkii. History Early life Similarly to most other Toa of Fire, Haru came into being as a Ta-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a volcanic region of the Southern Island Chain, along with a large population of other Su-Matoran. After many years of hard work guarding his settlement, Haru was selected as a strong and capable Matoran and was chosen to become a Toa. He was given a Toa Stone and transformed at an early stage in his life. Life as a Toa Under unclear circumstances, Haru would begin to distance himself from his original Toa team, resorting to roaming the Matoran Universe for a brief period. Disheartened but still willing to carry out his duty and protect villagers, Haru roamed the southern regions of the Matoran Universe, searching for Matoran to rescue. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Haru decided that his duties would be best carried out off the battlefield, becoming a servant of the Order and sacrificing his Toa Power for a new generation of warriors to be trained in his place. Like so many other Toa in this period, Haru never met the Matoran who ended up receiving his Toa Stones. War Haru managed to survive the brunt of the War in an administrative position in alliance with the Order of Mata Nui, often attending tactical meetings and becoming involved in the logistics division of the war effort. Half deaf and unable to walk without assistance, the Toa decided that he had no choice but to become a Turaga after being rescued by Toa Gali. However, during the events of the Final Push, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Haru was given the opportunity to oversee the Avohkii's protection, as the Order of Mata Nui had little use for their Turaga servants other than for tactical advise. Along with Turaga Autolycus and Salaak, Haru established a system of government in the settlement and worked hard to ensure that the Matoran could live in peace whilst isolated from the War in the Nui Mountain Range. Additionally, with the approval of the Turaga, Toa Salu - one of the village's three guardians - named the fortress "Marlott". It was here that Haru embarked on a process of self-betterment, adopting more poetic, lyrical language to disguise an underlying aggressive flare. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. The actions of Turaga Haru during the Battle of Marlott remain extremely unclear and, whether or not he was among the residents who survived will be revealed in Zero Hour later this year. Abilities and Traits Though old, Haru is a kind figure and tries his hardest to be patient with the Matoran he must live with. Like most Turaga of Fire, Haru once had a fiery temper but he has learnt to calm himself recently. Being a Ta-Matoran, Haru would have had a minuscule amount of control over the element of Fire, which manifested itself in a resistance to particularly warm temperatures. As a Toa of Fire, Haru could create, control, and absorb heat energy. Upon his transformation into a Turaga, the extent of these abilities were greatly reduced, and he is limited to using Noble Kanohi. Mask and Tools Throughout the course of Haru's recorded life, he has only been known to wear a Matatu, Mask of Telekinesis. At a Toa, this Kanohi would have enabled him to move large objects and people using the power of thought. When he became a Turaga and the Kanohi became a Noble mask, however, the mask became significantly weaker, requiring more concentration for lesser effect. Trivia *For a period of time, it was believed that Turaga Haru gave one of his Toa Stones to Jekkai. However, this was proved false and the source of Jekkai's Toa Stone remains a mystery. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Turaga Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Residents of Morica